


One night, too many drinks

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is at his weakest, Danny is there to pick up the pieces. Though neither of them are aware of what's soon to come when they confide in each other finding warmth and love in their company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Parks and Recreation and then I got inspired

“ Ohh hahahaha, mannn I am going to get soo drunk..” Steve slurs his words gulping down the rest of the blue liquid in his shot glass like he thinks he’s drinking kool-aid instead.

“Babe, I think you’re already drunk.” Danny looks at his partner with quiet amusement, his arms are crossed in a serious manner clearly not impressed. He quickly grabs Steve’s wrist before he has a chance to bring another drink to his lips

“Just how many shots have you had now Steven?” Although Detective Williams and his partner initially came here to this bar crammed in downtown after they had just wrapped up a case to cool down and relax, he wasn’t about to let Steve make a fool of himself in public throughout the entire evening. 

“I don’t knowwww…” The brunette lingers on at that note like he’s in the middle of belting a solo that he can’t finish.

Danno gives him a disapproving look, he’s quite aware that Steve has the indisputable talent of being the epitome of a party animal but he can’t help but think he’s crossing the line acting very irresponsible for someone of his high rank.

“You want some Boo-Boooo?” Level-headed Danny frowns at that awful nickname Steve came up with for him as they were riding in his car getting into some stupid argument that he can’t even remember was about when he tries to think back.

“No thanks, I’m trying to save my mid-life crisis for later.” Danny sighs annoyed seeing no point in correcting him knowing that he’s long past all reason and logic by now.

The shorter blonde man takes in their surroundings noticing that it literally looks hell in a hand-basket in this damn-forsaken joint, he turns to Steve who’s lying next to him on the long, velvet sofa with his legs sprawled out covering half of it and reaching to his side where his feet brush against his pant leg.

Steve looks like he doesn’t realize just how in over his head he is now, he notices Danny is staring at him judging his over-achieving attitude and gives him the downright most stupid flirtatious looking face ever.

Danno doesn’t hint the slightest at smiling knowing that will only encourage him.

He jumps in his seat slightly noticing a hand that pats Steve’s shoulder to get his attention, Danny assumes it’s a security official telling him to leave and he can’t help but roll his eyes at the irony here.

“ Hey you guys, so you came all the way down here to let loose I take it?” Danny relaxes his tense shoulders noticing it’s only Chin Ho Kelly their fellow task member and close friend.

“Chin!, buddy!” Steve takes their friend's hand like he’s about to babble non-stop about some topic completely random and too personal to vent about.

Chin just smiles back at him politely feeling his drunk boss's touch that feels too hot and a little buzzed with too much excitement from all the alcohol intake, he eventually takes his hand away turning to the more sober of the two.

“Good luck taking him home, Danny” Chin’s slanted eyes corners him with the tiniest indication of a smirk like he’s thankful he’s not in his shoes now. Danny gives his good-humored friend a rather displeased look and they both direct their attention to Steve who’s now singing the classic “What’s love got to do with it” by long outdated in this century Tina Turner.

“Least he has good taste in music.” Danny shoots Chin a quick glance letting the silly stunt slide for now.

“You ever catch a break with this crazy guy?” Chin points towards his boss with a thumb like he wants to frame this embarrassing moment and showcase it to Steve later to ruffle his feathers when he’s being ever so commanding at their office studio. 

“Ahaha, he lets out a mildly sarcastic laugh, I don’t think I ever will to be honest.” Getting up from his seat that’s half taken over by Steve anyway, he spots his still untouched water bottle sitting on top a table beside their feet that he brings to his delirious partner’s open lips who’s still swaying his head to the vintage beat stuck inside his head.

“Is Kono with you?” Danny asks Chin who has his arms crossed resting on the deluxe recliner like he’s in a hurry to leave, but wants to take the time to chat a little bit with his friends before leaving. 

“No..", his dark eyes look harder and not as carefree as he goes on, "Adam apparently took her to some fancy new restaurant that just opened up last week.”

“I don’t get it, isn’t that a good thing?” Danno takes the bottle from Steve’s hold so he doesn’t end up being bloated with so much liquid that he throws up later.

“I don’t know what to think, Danny.." he pauses for a moment like he wants to go and list off every single thing about overly sophisticated Adam Noshimuri that pisses him off, but he refrains keeping it short and concise instead.  
His lips form a tight, harsh line and the lines in his forehead stretch out making him look older than he actually is, he looks down to where Danny is sitting who catches his intense eyes like he knows something is weighing heavily on his mind. Nevertheless, he waits patiently until Chin feels comfortable enough to speak about what’s troubling him.

“ It’s just, he’s the son of a mafia boss from the Yakuza Danny, of all things so I’m having a hard time trying to get used to that.” he looks at Danny knowing that he has a young daughter so surely he must know how that uneasy feeling that sets in making you paranoid with suspicion when something comes into your family’s life that you can’t quite understand.

“Well, you trust her right?” Danny can tell how close the two are as family, so their bond must run pretty deep to know that fall-outs with each other must be extremely rare when they do occur.

“I trust my cousin Danny, I just don’t trust him.” Chin is persistent on the not trusting part like he’s not about to change his mind so quickly about worrying over his cousin’s welfare, still he knows Danny his good friend only has good intentions when he advises him.

Danny gives him a face like yes, he’s made a valid point, but mentions to him shrugging with his hands like he’s giving him something to think over “Look, Chin, I’m no Doctor Phil but if Kono is happy isn’t that all that really matters? he pauses briefly continuing, I mean, she seems like she knows what she’s getting into, so why not try to at least give Adam a chance?”

“See what turns out? maybe try to get to know Adam better, even?” Danny motions with his hand, like he’s hoping something he says makes some sense and strikes a cord to maybe reconsider having a different outlook upon his situation at hand.

Chin is slightly taken aback at Danny’s insightful but also self-cringing advice but tries not to show his reluctant mannerisms, so he doesn’t come off like he’s letting his ego take control. 

“ I’ll think about it.” he finally gives a somewhat satisfying response so Danny feels like he’s done some good, but also he thinks that maybe it’s worth his strong bond with Kono to try to have a different mind-set, if not for him but for her.

He never wants his cousin to think badly of him, like he thinks that she’s betraying him for something else in gain.

Kono, was one of the very few people who never questioned his better judgement when he took upon himself the burden of being the scapegoat for their uncle, who committed the misguided deed of stealing a large sum of cash to pay for their aunt’s life-saving operation.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, Chin knows he wouldn’t have made it through the pain of having everyone he knew look down on him without her unwavering support.

A light smile stretches loosely across his lips recalling the meaningful memory of his loyal cousin and his mind and serious face eases like he’s filling his mind with more positive thoughts now.

Danny gives him a small reassuring smile back in return like he knows the normality in adjusting to the change in perspective, and wants him to realize that he’s not alone in his way of thinking.

Chin nods briefly like he can read his friend's thoughts and expresses a genuine “Thanks, Danny.” before glancing towards the front door clustered with people implying that he needs to take care of something.

“It’s okay, go on, I already have my hands full with Mr.Tipsy here.” Danny mentions towards Steve who has his back turned the other away curled up in an almost feline-looking position like he’s about to take a 22-hour nap. Chin walks off with a half-smile amused by Danny’s witty remark and worms his way through the overbearing crowd that might as well be an obstacle course.

 

When their friend disappears into the undecipherable mass of strangers, Danny turns to Steve scooting closer to where he’s literally curled up in a ball. The interesting sight makes him look like a big black cat especially given his black-buttoned dress-shirt.

Danny smiles slowly at the open opportunity, stoking his ruffled, dark hair like he’s found his new favorite pet. Steve seems to have woken up by his partner’s playful touch because he’s muffling a suppressed laughter like he’s remembering a dirty joke he heard earlier.

Taking in this rare weak moment of Steve, he can’t help but think that something must have been bothering him to let himself act like such a hooligan letting his stressful thoughts fade away temporarily from the alcohol's entrancing spell.

He’s not that much of a fool that he’ll gladly let alcohol work its dark magic on him.

“Steve?” Danny tries a gentle voice hoping worst doesn’t come to worse, and he’s left with no other options than to have to literally drag him out with everyone watching.

“Dannyyyy..” Steve whines opening one eye so Danny can’t tell if he’s really awake or is just faking it.

“What?” he can’t help but be annoyed by Steve’s high, bubbly pitch as it escalates due to his intoxication. 

“Can I ask you something?” The sly brunette makes a face like he’s about to tell Danny something really deep and philosophical. 

“What is it?” he asks wondering if he’s going to confess to him what he’s been trying to hide without realizing it. 

“Why is there only two of you and three of me?” he says with a straight face holding up four fingers, then falling prey to wild fits of laughter like he just told the funniest joke of all time.

“Wow, I knew you were drunk, but I didn’t realize you were that drunk.” his partner gives him a bitch, please look and stops giving him affectionate gestures and stands up like he’s embarrassed to even be seen with the dim-wit.

Steve rolls off the leather, and Danny has to pick him up by the shoulder because he doesn't trust that he’ll actually have the common sense to get back up.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” The stocky blonde huffs marching them off so the drunk college students blocking their path know he means business, and they don’t want to risk poking fun at a nerve that might explode on them if they’re not careful.

The city-dwellers that they pass by don’t say anything or make snide glances, but instead stare at the off-duty cops with fond amusement like they know what’s up. And maybe just maybe, that makes Danny even more uneasy-feeling like the silence only makes this shameful moment even more embarrassing to have to bear.

When Danny looks up and spots the neon-green exit sign he sighs a held-in breath of relief, and gets out his car-keys with a heart portrait of Grace his beloved daughter serving as a key-chain. Then before he knows what’s even happening, Steve is hugging Danno so tight and possessively so it literally looks like he’s daring to spoon him in public.

“Steve! what the hell?!” Danny has to grip onto Steve’s strong arms to pull them off his waist making his bare skin underneath feel a sharp sting of unexpected heat that makes his heart jump out of his chest. Turning to Steve’s dizzy-looking face he automatically notices how longing and desperate his eyes stare back at him, and he bits his lip like he wants to say sorry and give him a 2-hour hug as a token of his sympathy for his vulnerable-looking partner. 

“Danny..”, Steve pleads, rubbing his cheek against Danny’s scruff like he’s his well-meaning but overly clingy dog that just wants to be loved.

“Steve, I kind of need my face back so I can drive.” Danny attempts to pry away as he walks out the claustrophobic doorway and unconsciously wraps his hand around his limp partner’s so he can hold onto it for balance as they make their way to Danny’s white sedan. 

Even though Steve isn’t in the stablest of mindsets, he looks closer at where Danny’s rough hand is held onto his so it’s set firmly in place making it so he doesn't end up falling over his own dead weight.

He smiles sheepishly at his best friend’s comforting touch knowing that if Danny is there to pick him up when he’s a mess he’ll be alright.

Just as the two make it to the car door Steve feels a powerful, nauseating feeling that surges through his gut and he tightens his grasp on Danny like he’s in the middle of childbirth and expels a wrenching puddle of liquid right on the sidewalk.

None of them can decipher what probably unnatural color it is in the dark, and that’s definitely a good thing to acknowledge. 

“Don’t worry about that, come on..” Danny beckons him forward with a tilt of his head motioning towards the side door of his car.

Steve looks at his partner for a moment and his palms all of a sudden feel icy-cold and searing hot at the same time. He feels like he might be having a fever to wash out all the intoxicated cells in his body so he can recover to a more balanced state.

“Umm..” Steve starts to say something like he’s worried he might fall down and trip like a hopeless idiot, so he remains still for a second praying that it’s enough time for him to wait so he can walk like a normal human being again.

Although Danno is behind him he can read his body language well enough to tell that something isn’t sitting right with him, so he proceeds to pat his hand over his back gently enough so it doesn't startle him but firm enough that it brings him to his senses.

As Danny comes closer to his side he glides his hand that’s still on Steve’s back to his shoulder and all the way down to his wrist like he’s trying to establish to Steve that he can use him as support to get into the car if he doesn’t think he can make it in by himself without something to hold onto.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re gonna be okay Steven, before you know it you’ll be in your cozy bed asleep and you won’t even recall us having this conversation.” Danny nudges him forward and holds out the car-door like the classic gentleman he is. Climbing into the narrow space that Steve always has a hard time fitting his overly-long body into, it makes it even more awkward for him, considering the lightheaded state he’s put himself in.

“Well, isn’t this a nice turn of events, now I actually get the chance to drive my own car.” Danno emphasizes on the words “my car” so Steve can’t help but laugh at his expense, but he must be feeling too woozy and drained from all life because he doesn’t get so much as a response from Mr.smooth talking Mcgarret. His partner smiles a little finding the rare silence between them a little awkward and sort of relaxing at the same time, so he just gives Steve one of those endearing “Danno” looks and shifts the gear into reverse.

Steve’s eyes get heavy with sleep as the flashing city-lights seem to zoom by through the screen window like fireflies in the busy night sky, he turns to Danno who has his eyes focused on a pending led street light. He peers at him, with his face craning subtly towards him as to quietly observe him without indicating that he wants to start a heavy conversation which he really doesn’t have the energy for right now.

Too late, Danny catches Steve’s watchful stare before he has the chance to come up with something to say to re-direct Danny’s attention span so he’ll forget that there’s that he looks like something else is on his mind but doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Is something wrong?” Danny asks hoping for an honest answer even though Steve must be exhausted by now.

The light turns green and Danny has to concentrate on the street again, Steve is grateful for the transition, but his partner probably isn’t going to let this one go. So he shifts in his seat crossing his numb-feeling legs and arms and faces toward the car window like he’s in the middle of a lazy summer day-dream. 

“ I know you’re trying to avoid me, Steve.” The brunette glances his eyes toward his partner, but doesn’t actually look at him with his face so he thinks that he’s giving him his full attention.

Danny gives his stubborn partner a look that tells Steve he’s gonna interrogate him if needs be, he makes a turn in an intersection leading away from the bustling highway and into Mcgarret’s normal enough-looking neighborhood. 

They drive past a row of houses that all have the same archway sun-room visible in the blinding darkness by the soft blue light that seems to make the entire house glow like there’s an ominous ballet performance about to take place before their very eyes.

One house stands out from the rest as Danny a pretty self-conscious driver unlike Steve slows his speed meter to a steady 10. The house that comes into view is a two-story at most and is too big for just one person to be living in, it’s Steve’s of course leave it to him to be a rebel and all.

“Well we’re here, home sweet home.” Danny chirps bringing the clutch into park as he pulls into Steve’s driveway, they sit there a moment not saying anything to each other and Danny starts to feel antsy moving closer to where Steve’s cheek is pressed against the car window.

He’s actually asleep, Danno notices seeing a faint, leveled heart-beat rising in and out from Steve’s chest.

Danny smiles wondering how he can even stand to sleep in his small car in that uncomfortable-looking position that he’s currently in. Then again Danny wouldn’t exactly call Steve Mcgarret a normal human-being to start with so he accepts it seeing as how it only makes sense.

“Hey, Steve?” Danny glides his hand over Steve’s with the slowest of precision so his partner won’t wake up startled like Danno is a serial killer waiting for him to go asleep so he can kill him. 

Once Danno can feel his cool skin toning down Steve’s sickly-feeling heat that is still perspiring droplets of sweat, he gets worried like maybe Steve sleeping now actually isn’t the brightest of ideas.

A sudden thought comes to Danny to check Steve’s forehead and so he does and has to remove his hand that’s stung by Steve’s searing heat like he just accidentally touched the oven while it was still on.

This can’t be good, he thinks his mind starting to spin like a crazy merry go round. 

“Steve, get up!” Danny slaps Steve’s cheek lightly at first hoping he doesn’t have to try harder to wake him up. Danno bites his lip down hard having to realize the unfortunate truth that his partner isn’t responding to anything he’s saying.

Trying to make the most of time Danny hurriedly unbuckles Steve where his seat-belt is laid out across his now damp shirt absorbing the sweat pouring from his skin.

He sighs extremely worried for Steve’s health now and opens the door from his side rushing to Steve’s. 

When he opens the passenger door that Steve is closed in, he slumps to the side and falls into Danny’s capable arms that catch him just in time. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Danny heaves Steve’s immense weight lifting him up by his back and tightening a hold around his shoulder so it’s strapped onto him, he doubts he can carry him for long.

Steve still hasn’t woken up yet when Danny finally manages to get them inside remembering that he has one of Steve’s spare keys.

He switches on the hallway light and lets out a sigh of relief as he gently lays Steve down on the couch in front of the TV. For a while, Danny stands there helplessly wondering what he should do to bring Steve to a more conscious state, he thinks about it and then remembers that a cool compress might help cool him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come sooooonnnnnnn!!!! x3


	4. Chapter 4

Being the reliable father he is with Grace, he fondly remembers taking the utmost care of his daughter whenever she’s sick and he’s the only family she has at the moment. 

His heart clenches hoping there will be more opportunities like that, just for the sake of being with his little princess.

When he’s finished soaking the wet washcloth as fast as he can, he literally races down the unnecessarily-long hallway and into the living room where Danny has left him. He’s awkwardly laid out across the couch that makes it look like he’ll get bad muscle cramps if he doesn’t sit in a more up-front position. That being said, Danno moves him back against the armchair and then props him upward by the waist making it so he faces him. Feeling like Steve’s personal nurse now he carefully brings the moist compress to his partner’s forehead, he waits a couple minutes before turning it over and letting it sit on his forehead until he has to change it again.

Even though he won’t admit to it, Danny actually really likes taking care of Steve. He doesn’t quite know how to explain it, but he finds joy in making sure Steve is comfortable as possible. Danno knows that Steve goes through so much shit in his life now that he doesn’t need any more pain to have to carry.

 

Maybe he’s reading too much into this, but he can’t help but shake the feeling that he saw some sort of hinted, pained look in Steve’s eyes as he was laughing his ass off helping himself to one drink after the other. Danny feels that he’s very sensitive to Steve’s feelings even when he tries to act like nothing’s wrong whenever they’re out in public.

There’s an honest, tender look in his eyes as he strokes his hand near Steve’s eyelid and smooths it across his cheek. His caring partner smiles noticing that the usual, flushed color has flowed back to Steve’s face and he doesn’t appear to be sweating anymore which is a good sign.

He thinks that now since Steve looks well enough he can get up to get a beer out of Steve’s fridge, he’s sure that his passed out partner won’t mind plus unlike him Danny can actually hold the alcohol in his system a hell of a lot better than Steve can.

Danny opens the lid and thinks the noise must have startled Steve because he notices him walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Danny asks noticing the dark circles that linger around Steve’s eyes. He feels that he should leave soon to give Steve a chance to recover from being wasted, but something about the way Steve is looking at him longingly tells him otherwise.

“Yeah, Steve finally speaks up, thanks to you.” something about that rather blunt answer makes Danno’s heart feel like it’s being squeezed in his chest and not willing to let go. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Danny blinks the weird feeling that throws him off for a second trying not to let it overcloud his thoughts.

“So, I see you helped yourself to my fridge eh, feeling at home yet?” Steve seems like he’s back to his old, snarky self and Danny can’t help but laugh a little noticing how quickly Steve is able to get back up his feet again. 

“Oh, haha am I in trouble now or something?” Danny tries to keep calm as Steve sways a little around the corner where Danny is standing still slightly dizzy from all the vodka he consumed.

Steve’s vision is hazy and for a moment everything goes black.

When he finally wakes up, he finds himself lying in his bed and Danny is sitting right next to him leaning against the bedside and turned slightly into Steve’s space. He feels like he might have slept passed out for an hour or maybe two. He turns to the clock near his bedside, it's a quarter past midnight and he's grateful his partner stayed for as long as he did. Steve laughs quietly in his throat noticing that Danny is the one who’s asleep now. When he shifts a little to the side to get a better view of his sleeping partner Danny’s head falls beneath Steve’s shoulder, he freezes for a second that lags making it feel like an hour instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny’s presence reassures Steve, and he rests himself against his partner sinking his strained shoulders into the wide pillows surrounding them.

He scoots closer to Danny inhaling his lightly-sweet and faintly spicy scent that literally smells like heaven. Steve wonders if it’s just the over-sensitivity of his impaired senses from the alcohol still lingering in his body that’s making everything he sees, hears, and smells feel like it’s in HD. He decides that if he’s going to keep over-analyzing everything he’s thinking he’s gonna make himself sick again, so Steve just waves it off as paranoia for now.

The sight of his electric clock comes into view and he notices that it’s already past midnight, and Danny still hasn’t left probably wanting to make sure he’s A okay before he leaves.

It’s a thoughtful sentiment that definitely goes a long way, right into the very crevices of Steve’s aching heart.

Steve peers up to Danny’s sleeping face and smiles sweetly at him, he’s really grateful to Danny and all that he does to support him. His more tactful partner knows him like a book now, and puts up with his shit on a daily basis even though he’ll constantly gripe about it. That’s just one of the many things he loves about him though.

He can’t help but have mixed feelings about his partner waking up, if he does he’ll have to talk to him no doubt about what been eating at him, and on the other hand he feels perfectly content with Danny just dozing right next to him.

Nestling his neck against Danny’s, he feels lulled by his comforting scent and the fact that he’s here with him.He feels like he might be slowly drifting into sleep, until there’s a sudden movement in Danny’s shoulders that bumps Steve bringing him to reality.

Danny is awake now, his eyes are blinking fast like he’s trying to remember where he is and how he got here in the first place. He turns to Steve who’s giving him a rather mischievous glance.

“Ohh man, did I just fall asleep?, I’m sorry that was really stupid of me.” Danny rubs over his eyes that are still lazy with sleep.

“It’s fine, it’s late and you’re stuck watching out for me, so I should be the one who’s sorry.” Steve mumbles incoherently like he doesn't know what he's saying anymore.

“What?” Danny presses him to say that statement again, he’s looking over at Steve who has his head turned now over the bedside clearly trying to keep to himself.

“Steve, what the hell is the matter with you?! first you act like a complete idiot getting so drunk that I have to literally drag your ass home, and now you sit there and sulk not telling me a damn thing!” Danny is too upset that he doesn’t realize how loud and harsh his voice is carrying.

Not enjoying his partner’s jarring demands, Steve presses his lips together feeling his nervous system hot with agitation, “You want to know what’s wrong Danny?!” Danny’s blue eyes get wide clearly not expecting that sudden retort. “I see everyone being with their family at the end of the day, you included! he points at him making it seem like he did something wrong although it’s his frustration that’s taking control of his better judgment, and I have no one you hear?!” 

“Whoa, wait..what?” Danny is taken aback confused as he furrows his brow lost of what to make of this breaking vulnerability that’s making Steve fall apart in front of him.

“You have me you dimwit, and you have Chin and Kono who love you like family!, so what the hell are you going on about?” Danny’s nostrils flare with exasperation demanding an answer immediately so he can go on with his life.


	6. Chapter 6

But surprisingly, Steve doesn’t say anything when Danny stares into his brown, puppy-dog eyes that look hurt and a little depressed. Danny bites his lip down a little harder than he attempts to and wonders if he should just say he’s sorry for yelling back, when he probably should just asked him gently why he thought that way in the first place.

To say it didn’t make sense, was an understatement. 

 

“Did something happen with Catherine?” he asks softly this time putting a lid on his frustration that’s making him say things he shouldn’t to Steve given how weak he looks at the moment which worries him a great deal to say the least. 

Steve frowns and turns away from him again, tightening his uncomfortably warm hands against the cool sheets of his bed that serve as a defensive mechanism when he’s trying to avoid thinking about something he doesn’t want to deal with.

“Sure Danny, is that what you want to hear? about my fucked-up love life?” Steve’s tone changes more dark and angry this time. Nevertheless, Danny continues to urge him to open up to him so he doesn’t have to deal with the pain alone.

“Steve..come one, I’m just trying to help here..” Danny attempts touching his arm before Steve senses the gesture without even looking over as he pulls away. He’s tired and depressed now that Danny opened up an old wound, he wishes he would just leave.

But knowing his partner he won’t, he’s extremely loyal when it comes to being there for Steve when he needs a hand to reach out to when he feels alone or has a problem he needs to share so Danny can help him fix it.

 

But now, Steve realizes, it’s his heart that needs fixing. And he’s not sure if Danny can help with that much of a mess. He doesn’t want to inconvenience him more than he already has.

“ Steve?” Danny pesters him again leaning over slightly into Steve’s side of the bed where he’s unnecessarily trying to hide from the world and all the shit it gives him in return.

He begins getting annoyed by his partner’s stubbornness and mumbles something inaudible shifting more into his pillow hugging it close still not wanting to talk.

For a minute, Danny doesn’t speak and Steve wonders if he actually left the room. He turns just slightly over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. Steve squints feeling drowsy from the darkness and flinches a bit as something familiar and cool brushes over his arm and extends over his hand that’s curled in a fist.

“Danny?, what the hell are you doing?” Steve’s body feels too tight and excruciatingly hot against the clothes covering his skin. Danny is curled right into him from behind, his body pressing so hard against his that he almost feels he can’t breathe properly.

“ You know..”, Danny begins dirty-talking in his ear with that smooth, charming voice of his that he uses to get something he wants. “If you’re gonna be a bad boy, I’ll get it out of you myself.” and at that Danny playfully nips his ear at a sensitive spot that causes Steve to jerk forward laughing as it tickles his overheated skin.

Danny doesn’t comment only making a soft, satisfied noise in his throat like he’s proud of himself for winning over playing- hard-to-get Steve Mcgarret.


	7. Chapter 7

“Danny..no, no..” he writhes with conflicting pleasure feeling hard from the pressure as Danny slides his hand over his cargo pants unzipping the fly feeling over his crotch area. That perverted touch sends a fervent flow of electricity deep into the nerves of every cell in his body and Steve decides to fight back.

 

He springs over at Danny tugging at his tie that already looks like it’s coming undone. Before he knows what’s happening Danny’s hooking his arms over Steve who kisses him once a little too rushed with excitement and then keeps going at it like he’s using every last breath he has to spare.

“Wow, you’re fucking hot.” Danny exhales much needed air, Steve is no longer mad at him and nuzzles his forehead with his chin that makes his partner let out a laugh in return as payback for earlier.

“ Heh, thanks, you’re not so bad-looking yourself partner.” Steve murmurs against Danny’s cheek eyeing him affectionately like he’s the greatest thing in existence.

“No you idiot, I mean you’re really hot, like it feels like I’m touching a stove here.” Danny glides his hands that hold Steve’s face in place so he can’t avoid his intense stare.

A dirty thought comes to Steve and he dares to say it out loud, “Do you want me to lose the clothes, Danno?” he begins to wonder who’s more turned on here.

Danny’s lip curls into the dirtiest of grins and pulls hard at Steve’s black dress shirt. “Ohh haha now that sounds like a plan I can actually agree with for once.” Danny opens up his partner’s shirt collar like if he doesn’t get his shirt off him now he might tear it off ruining it.

Steve plays a dark smile letting Danny unbutton his shirt at a hurried pace trying to control the lust that overpowers his sense of reason. When he’s finished with the last button he tugs at the back of Steve’s shirt pulling it off him with a seduced, satisfied look that arouses Steve into over-excitement.

He tackles Danny like an over-sized puppy hugging him a little too tight, he kisses him hard on the lips making his heart feel like it’s going to burst if he doesn’t latch onto him. Danny just laughs amused by his friend’s neediness, he returns the appreciated kiss with a light, sweet peck on his forehead. Steve smiles at the tender gesture, his heart beating fast and wild in his chest now forgetting everything that pains him and makes him insecure in life. 

Danny sits up against the bed railing scooting his back so the oversize pillows cushion his back. He puts his arms out hinting at a space to be filled and Steve dives into Danny’s embrace hugging him tight all over. Steve doesn’t want to say anything for now and his partner can sense that so he just holds him in place like that for awhile not wanting to ruin the moment.

Eventually Danny lets him go having to pull him off him, and Steve although he doesn’t want to complies seeing as how Danny needs a little space to himself.

“Will you tell me now what’s wrong Steve?” Danny wraps his hands over his wrists that send tingles along his skin giving him pleasant-feeling goosebumps.

Steve sighs and then decides the least he can do is open up to Danny given how sweet and gentle he’s being with him, "Catherine moved overseas for some promotion she’d gotten..she, she said there was something not clicking with us anymore and she wanted to move onto other things she wanted to do with her life.”

"And you weren’t one of them?” his well meaning partner says delicately reading Steve like a book.

“I guess so.” Steve looks down not wanting to face Danny like this


	8. Chapter 8

Danny tilts his chin up so he’s forced to face him even though bringing up the subject to him probably hurts still, “Hey, look Steve, I’m sorry you had to go through that, okay?” 

Steve laughs a little masking his pain with his smooth-talking attitude, but Danny being the way he is doesn’t buy into it, “Well there’s nothing for you to be sorry about Danny.."

“What do you mean? I’m saying I’m sorry you’re hurting Steve.” he pauses a bit like he’s holding something in he wants to say but his pride has ignored it for so long that it takes some time coming out.

“I uh, I don’t feel that great myself when something’s bothering you, you’re not yourself and..it doesn’t feel right..it’s like you’re far away somewhere I can’t reach..”

He smooths his hand over his cheek and then trails it down the nape of his neck, it’s like he wants to reassure Steve he’s there but he also wants to reassure himself.

“You’re important to me Steve, you’re a smart-ass and you pull the craziest shit, but..that’s why I love you.” Danny has told him countless times that he loved him and that their little marriage charade going on was a complete dysfunctional mess. But there’s something about his tone that’s more tender and serious like he’s given it a lot of thought before.

Steve’s eyes light up and he thinks that might be the single most nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. Danny’s words are honest to the very core and they sting a little making him feel susceptible. But they don’t hurt in a mean or condescending way that puts Steve in the spotlight making him feel like he’s being put down. They poke at him in an endearing loving kind of way that makes him feel like he doesn’t need to try so hard and just be himself around him. It makes him feel exposed like Danny can see right through his disguise and just wants to be close to him despite his complications and flaws.

Steve lets out a breath that he feels like he’s been holding in for years of having to always just stick it out every damn fucking time things got too overbearing for him.

“Thank you Danny.” he feels worked up with emotion and weak which is a new feeling for him because he doesn’t feel like he’s ever loved someone so much before.

Danny ruffles his hair pushing it back which messes it up more like he’s trying to cover up how embarrassed he actually was when he said that. He doesn’t know if Steve notices the way he’s biting down behind his lower lip behind his tongue like he’s trying to hide how much effort that actually took to say. Wanting to make this intimate moment last between them, he goes in to kiss Steve pulling his face closer to his so he can lean back against the bed that cushions him as he falls back.

Steve returns the kiss more than willingly, licking at his neck that’s cool and gives him some release that he needs and then pressing his broad arms over Danny’s stocky build. Danny chuckles cause he’s known for awhile that Steve is a hug monster, especially when it comes to embracing him after a moment of crisis that threatened their lives. He wonders how long Steve had wanted to show more affection to him like this ever since they met and their dysfunctional relationship was apparent.

They had gone off a few times sneaking in sex when they literally couldn’t stand the sexual tension between them anymore, but those were just guilty pleasures and came about in the heat of the moment.

This however meant something different, it was more up-close than all those simply pleasure-inducing times. It was more..personal and left them feeling vulnerable like it was scary to talk about things they had been holding in for too long.

Danny holds Steve’s neck in place and cranes himself over his shoulder whispering something in his ear that makes Steve’s eyes start to sweat with hot tears, “ You’re a good person Steve, I want you to know that.”

Steve is shocked and feels his lip starting to tremble from all the kindness Danny is showing him. Danny chuckles softly and kisses Steve’s cheek which makes him wince from the sudden gesture. He lets out a breathy laugh that’s mixed in with a half-sob from so much emotion pouring out of his broken heart.

“Ohhh baby, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Danny smiles calming him down with loving patience that Steve needs desperately. 

Steve buries his face in Danny’s stomach and cries out though it’s muffled and a little hard to make out clearly, “ I love you Danno, I love you so much I-”

Danny cuts him off gently smoothing a hand along his hair that he likes to play with for some reason, “ Shhh...baby, I know, I know..”

And Danny does know, he’s probably known that much for awhile now it seems. He leans down and kisses Steve’s hair that make him stay like that on him choosing to let actions speak for themselves this time.

“I love you too Steve, I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more later hehe x3


End file.
